


上升的一切必将汇合

by Unsub



Series: 上升的一切必将汇合 [1]
Category: Fight Club - All Media Types, 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Anime), 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Manga)
Genre: Choking, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unsub/pseuds/Unsub
Summary: 搏击俱乐部身份梗，原作背景，大概算校园日常一切都是不存在的记忆
Relationships: Fushiguro Megumi/Itadori Yuuji, Fushiguro Megumi/Itadori Yuuji/Sukuna | Ryomen Sukuna, Fushiguro Megumi/Sukuna | Ryomen Sukuna, Itadori Yuuji & Sukuna | Ryoumen Sukuna, 宿伏, 虎伏
Series: 上升的一切必将汇合 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114352
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

【1】  
闹钟准时地响起，吵得要命。好困。摁灭了闹钟，窗外的鸟又在叽叽喳喳地叫。  
啊……不如在我头上啄出几个洞来吧。

食物的香气长出只有形的手来，拽着我的胃，一路把我拽到厨房来。我这边还在打着呵欠，宿傩那边倒是精神得要命，解下围裙的同时还能腾出一只手来敲碎我的鼻涕泡。“滚去洗漱。你的早餐是饭团，在冰箱里自己热，桌子上的敢动一口就宰了你。”  
“不会吧——！”桌上的砂锅里，粥煮得奶白，飘着鲜虾和香菇，点缀着青翠的小葱和香菜；木盘上是刚出锅的玉子烧，颜色是完美的金黄，光是看着就要流下口水来了。瓷碟上则是切成小块的豆腐、煮过的西兰花萝卜片，和整片的煎鳕鱼，一旁还配了热气腾腾的味噌汤……怎么看也是顿过分丰盛的早餐，宿傩他到底是几点起床的啊。  
“顺带一提，饭团是剩饭做的。”  
我当即去抢桌上的玉子烧吃。  
可惜还是被大力地拍开了手。“太过分了，真的过分。好歹分我一碗味噌汤！”  
“唔……”宿傩假装摸着下巴思考，几秒后转头冲我恶意地大笑：“不行。”  
恶劣。撑死你算了。  
我不再理他，一步一步挪向卫生间，策划着如何才能从四只眼皮底下抢走鳕鱼。这时宿傩又在背后喊住我：“喂小鬼，我有事先走了。”然后潇洒地抓起钥匙就走了出去，超大一声关上了房门。  
咦。  
咦？那么大一桌早餐呢？不吃就走了？果然还是做给我吃的吧？哎呀，没想到宿傩也有这么不坦率的时——  
“不许吃。”还没等我感动完，门又开了，宿傩用他那张被我称为‘尸体在说话’脸威胁我。“少一块玉子烧你就死定了。接下来的话给我用灵魂记住：绝对不许提到我的存在，更不许提到我的名字。”  
又咣地一声关上门，走了。  
虽然我早就不吃他看起来很吓人的表情再配上很吓人的威胁这套恐吓了，但这一出也足够莫名其妙。大清早的到底搞什么啊！而且，他刚才是不是还光着上身就出门了……？  
带着满头的问号刷牙时，我决定放弃思考。反正也想不明白，不如等他回来再问他，这顿早餐我是吃定了的。

然而结束洗漱再次回到餐厅时，我怀疑自己是不是走错了房间：一个黑发的陌生人正坐在那边小口小口地吃粥。他看起来和我差不多年纪，脸上贴了块创口贴，光着的脚似乎因为地板太凉蜷起脚趾搭在椅子腿上。  
“早上好？”  
陌生人点了点头权当回应，双手捧起碗喝了口汤。我揉了揉眼睛，发现他还坐在那里，没有消失，吃饭的样子也很好看。他舔了下嘴角的汤渍，末了，像想起什么似的抬头问：“是你做的？”  
“啊，嗯……”我想起宿傩的话，和那家伙莫名其妙的表现，一时不知道该如何回答，“……总之是做给你吃的。”  
“很美味。谢谢。”  
让我确定了眼前陌生人不是什么没睡醒的幻觉的是他身上的衣服，那是一件我很久前抢到的魔形女*漫展限定版T恤，因为型号不对一直没穿过。XXL号穿在他身上很显大，都快盖过了膝盖，下面空荡……荡的……  
我突然意识到他似乎没穿裤子，脸上直接着了火。  
“不、不不不不客气，你慢慢慢慢慢吃，我要迟、迟迟迟迟迟到了。”  
谢谢，两面宿傩。谢谢你还记得给我准备饭团。  
我从冰箱里抓起饭团就跑，头也不回飞奔出家门。走之前捕捉到一句音量颇小的嘟囔：“如果有杯咖啡就好了……”

*新版X战警的魔形女扮演者是詹妮弗·劳伦斯

【2】  
一路上我都在心里狂骂宿傩，万万没想到他又突破了下限。往家里带人回来也就算了，倒是告诉我一声好不好，超级尴尬的耶！而且那个男孩子还没成年吧？！就算是诅咒也要遵纪守法啊！……不过起大早给人家做饭这点姑且算男友力满满，但是做完就跑是几个意思，拔█无情吗。  
真是个人渣，不要把烂摊子甩给我啊。  
“啊。”我推开教室的门，却发现宿傩就坐在我的座位上看着窗外发呆。“说好的有点事呢？结果比我还早到！”  
果然是拔█无情。希望那个不知道还在不在家的陌生人能看清他的真面目，早早分手。  
“嗤。”他翻了个白眼。“你没提到我吧？”  
当我是什么，吵架的父母间的传话筒吗。“没有。劳烦您让让位置，要上课了。”  
铃声适时地响起，宿傩一脸无所谓地找了个角落的位置，把腿翘在桌子上继续发呆。说真的，没人管管他吗。  
“嗨——可爱的学生们早上好，今天就由帅气的我替夏油老师代课！”  
……大概这样的老师也不会管他就是了。  
看到来上课的是奇迹般没迟到的五条老师，漏瑚的脸色肉眼可见地变得更青了，而三轮那边则泛起粉红色气场。五条老师一边在黑板上写字，一边说：“那么今天的授课内容是术式反转……”  
“太不公平了吧老师！”钉崎刚听到课题就怒拍桌子，“我们这边算上老师也只有三个人*才会术式反转啊！”  
“嘻嘻承认吧，我们咒灵才是真正的人类——”  
“鲣鱼干。”  
“好的~那么就请乙骨同学和真人同学来分别为大家做一下示范吧，有意挑拨离间的漏瑚同学请到门外罚站~”  
好吵。  
本来想着夏油老师的假想咒灵起源课一定可以无忧无虑地补一觉的。我打了个呵欠，摊开写得乱七八糟的笔记本，放空了思绪盯着黑板上的粉笔渍。果然还是去找家入小姐开些帮助入睡的药比较好吧……  
一个纸团在我快要瞌睡的时候扔了过来。‘致挚友：今天晚上要去吗？听说最近来了个打得很疯的外校高中生。’  
想了一会儿，我在纸条背面回复他：‘致东堂：今晚朋友约了看电影，改日再去。’

谁知我甚至忘了有没有把纸条传回给东堂，就在课堂上沉沉睡去了。再次醒来时身处放映结束灯光亮起的电影院内，一旁的吉野顺平用手指戳了戳我。  
“你最近真的很没精神耶。”  
“啊，抱歉……”我用手拍了拍脑袋。刚才的电影是什么来着？惊声尖笑3还是人体蜈蚣2*？唉，果然只凭结束字幕是分辨不出来的。“今天明明是你很期待的老电影重映会。”  
“没关系啦。倒是你，好好睡一觉比较好吧？”  
“麻烦的就是没法好好入睡。不，不如说即使睡很多也像根本没睡一样。”我叹了口气。  
随时随地都能睡着，再从自己完全没有印象来过的地方醒来，这种事情就没有必要让顺平知道了。“真不想沦落到去看医生啊。”  
“这样的话，伏黑哥最近好像有说过有个可以发泄压力的地方，改天我帮你问问吧？”伏黑哥……伏黑又是哪个来着，听起来很耳熟的样子。俱乐部里是不是有个人姓这个来着？“说是什么，第一条规则是不能提到什么来着……”  
哦不，不会吧。  
我试探着说出口：“搏击俱乐部的第一条规定是，禁止谈论搏击俱乐部？”  
顺平的眼睛亮了一下。“对对，就是这个！”  
我忍住了没在顺平面前做出胃痛的表情。顺平后知后觉想起了什么，急忙双手合十闭紧眼睛：“如果你真去了千万不要说是我告诉你的！毕竟规定里都说了不要提到，我也只是不小心听到过伏黑哥说起而已。”  
“怎么说呢，顺平也不算是违反规定吧。”我拍了拍他的肩膀，让他放松。“咳，我也是那个俱乐部的会员。”

*三人是指教室内的五条乙骨虎杖，没算辅助监督和家入硝子（具体有多少人会用反转治疗我也不知道啦！  
*是漫画附页里提及的顺平可能会喜欢的电影  
*私设是津美纪没有被诅咒，惠选择不去高专念书，和顺平同校，虽然是顺平的学弟但因为把霸凌过顺平的几位揍过所以被叫了伏黑哥

【3】  
搏击俱乐部的第一条规定，禁止谈论搏击俱乐部。  
搏击俱乐部的第二条规定，禁止谈论搏击俱乐部。

每隔几周，成立了这个俱乐部的我和宿傩都会重新宣读一次制定的规则。  
搏击俱乐部的第三条规定，有人喊停、重伤、拍垫，就结束。  
搏击俱乐部的第四条规定，每场仅限二人，一次一场，没有时间限制。  
搏击俱乐部的第五条规定（宿傩抗议过怎么这么多条麻烦死了。抗议无效），禁止使用咒力、咒术、式神，禁止携带饰品、咒具，禁止自我治疗。*  
毕竟我们两个的初衷只是想拳拳到肉地打架而已，像个普通人一样。不过后加入的也不乏有想要比一比的：论拳头，到底是咒灵更强还是人类更强？  
实际上在普通人眼里俱乐部的存在已经称得上是都市传说了。*入口在涉谷地铁站不存在的负六层，就像九又四分之三站台一样，麻瓜是看不到的。一块普通的公寓门板突兀地立在那儿，上面挂了块写得歪歪扭扭的牌子，字迹里能平白看出股咬牙切齿来：五条悟不得入内。  
事先声明，我不知道那是谁写上去的。即使知道也忘记了，就像我怎么也记不起来，里梅到底是怎么和陀艮谈妥、同意用它的领域荡蕴平线来做俱乐部的场地一样。

推开门后我深吸了一口令人身心舒畅的海风，企图无视其中夹杂的点点血腥味。海滩附近已经聚集了不少人，大多是些生面孔，这才让我意识到我已经很久没有来过了。  
如果能痛快地打一架，也许今天就能睡个好觉了吧……我迷迷糊糊地想着，竟然已经开始有些困了。  
“哟！挚友！”东堂从人群中挤出来，一边打招呼一边力度不小地拍我的后背。“没想到你还是过来了啊，怎么也不跟我说一声。”  
“电影结束得蛮早的。”我心里向顺平和他的母亲小小地道歉，因为拒绝了他们的晚餐邀请；如果不小心在吃饭的时候睡着的话，一定会很失礼。“今天是新人在打？难得不是你在给新人上第一课。”  
“是啊，说来你可能不信，今天的新人你也认识。钉崎野蔷薇逛街的时候迷路了。”  
“哈？！”  
不，我在震惊个什么劲儿呢，因为迷路误打误撞找进来的确是钉崎做得出来的事。  
“嗯，嗯。”东堂点了点头，煞有介事地模仿起来：“有人先跟她宣读了俱乐部的规定，听完她就大叫着‘这根本就是大猩猩俱乐部吧！’然后撸起袖子，一拳揍在起哄着说女孩子不应该来这种地方的坏相脸上。我们几个高专来的本来想解释说是地下交流会的。”  
搏击俱乐部的第六条、也是最后一条规定，如果你是第一次来，必须打一场。……哪怕你只是不小心闯进来的。  
“算了，她开心就好。”  
钉崎确实也蛮开心的。我瞧了一眼人群中央的打斗现场，两人打得起劲，根本没有要停下来的样子。一旁的血涂举起个“二哥加油”的横幅加油助威，反效果还挺不错，钉崎的拳头更硬了。

看来还要等上一会才到下一场，开瓶汽水晒会儿太阳也许不错。  
“对了，”我想起东堂白天时候的纸条，有点在意地问：“你说的那个外校生是怎么回事？”  
“今天没来，我也很好奇是什么样的男人，听说是个有咒术底子的普通高中生。打得很疯的话对女人的品味也一定不差，希望不会无聊。”  
“我说……你这个第一课的标准也该更新一下了吧，东堂。”  
“唔？你是说我的灵魂发问‘你喜欢什么样的女人’这句吗？”  
“是啊，未免也太只针对异性恋男性了。咒灵也好、性少数群体人类也好，听了都会很尴尬的。”  
东堂哈哈大笑起来：“你不要误会了，挚友。无论被问到的对象是谁，都该有可以欣赏的女性的！什么都答不出来的人，才是偏见最为严重的吧？即使以貌取人如我，也是知道这个道理的啊。”  
我还在想如何回答是好，就被开启又关上的大门打断了思绪。走进来的男生还穿着校服，对着空气礼貌地讲了句“打扰了”，一张白白净净的脸和这个地方一点也不……搭……  
咦。  
咦？！这不就是早上家里出现的陌生人吗！  
“喔！出现了，应该就是这位了吧。”东堂也闻声看向门口，眼睛里发出光来。“看起来很普通的样子啊。”  
等我发觉时，我已经无意识地向他走过去了。  
每走一步，意识就混沌一分。  
东堂在后面追了过来。“决定了，挚友，下一场就由我来和他打。”  
陌生人的视线终于转向我，打了个招呼时，偌大的荡蕴平线内的吵闹声都消失了，我耳中只剩下心脏尽职地供血的声音。  
失去意识前，我听见我的嘴对东堂葵吐出一句：“闭嘴。”

*搏击俱乐部的规则改动了一部分  
*地铁站是瞎编的，没去过，麻烦假装地下只有五层！


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 宿傩视角宿伏part

【4】  
满脸是血的两人几乎是摔进卧室的。刚关上门，没有开灯，两面宿傩就抓住伏黑惠的头发把他往门板上摁，朝着他破皮的嘴唇吻了上去。幅度过大扯到了伏黑惠的伤口，他吃痛地嘶嘶出声，偏头躲过了这个来势汹汹的吻。  
“怎么，怪我下手太重？”  
伏黑惠瞪了宿傩一眼，卯足了劲儿一头撞向宿傩已经显出淤青来的颧骨，狠狠咬住那张还在笑的嘴。被咬了的宿傩也不生气，只管入迷地看那一双眼睛。他就是喜欢伏黑惠的这一小股不要命的凶狠，在搏击俱乐部里也是，在床上也是。一点点蓝色缀在汹涌的碧绿里，不那么纯粹却又那么纯粹，糅进一些窗外的月光，折射出细碎的光圈，像星辰也像大海。  
伏黑惠咬够了，就试探性地把舌头伸进宿傩的嘴里，一点一点地探索；舔他尖利的犬齿尖，舔他牙床里残留的血味儿，舔他闭不见人的舌头。宿傩则好整以暇地看他不得要领的舔弄，看他一小下一小下地舔到心头去。  
在一切即将归于无趣的那个点前，宿傩说让我来教教你吧，于是用一只手检查了下伏黑惠的后脑有没有肿胀的包或伤口、发现并无大碍后就扯住他的头发牢牢固定住，加深了这个始于挑衅的吻。与伏黑惠不同，宿傩的舌头大张旗鼓地进军口腔，几乎不留一点缝隙地吻他。他细致地一寸一寸描摹伏黑惠的上颚，又像是在汲取上好的蜜液一样卷住他的舌头吮吸，给没经历过这仗势的惠吻得七荤八素。伏黑惠还以为他舌头上的咒印刻了什么术式上去，不然怎么会所到之处都又痒又热，带出一道火来，烧得自己身体发软，脑袋咕噜咕噜冒泡，连该怎么换气都忘了。  
“呜唔……”  
宿傩很满意地看着红了半张脸的少年为了呼吸推开他的脸，喘了几口气后不服输地捧住他的脸主动凑了上去。宿傩一边亲他一边搂住他的腰半推半就地把人抱到床上，从他的校服扣子开始解起，一件接一件剥开裹得他严严实实的壳子，让他脆弱的脖颈、软白的胸膛和腰腹都暴露在月光下，七扭八歪遍布之上青青紫紫的挫伤也无处可躲。  
最后宿傩用手指勾住伏黑惠的内裤边缘，缓慢地下拉。惠那发着热气的器官挣扎着想要呼吸空气时，宿傩故意停下了手，抬头问他：“你确定要继续？”  
伏黑惠红着眼角哽住，软绵绵地威胁：“……你哪来那么多废话！快点。”  
宿傩毫不留情地把内裤边弹了回去，少年的皮肤立刻红了一小片。  
“哈，现在倒是嘴硬了起来。我可是还记得你第一次不小心走进俱乐部时被一群诅咒吓得腿软的样子。”  
伏黑惠抬腿踹了他一脚，想抬手揍他，奈何手腕都被钳住，也没有别的动作可做。过了一会儿像是投降，说：“很大程度上来说，是被你吓得腿软。你的名字可是经常出现在吓唬坏小孩的睡前鬼故事里的。”  
逗弄他实在是开心得紧。宿傩假装恍然大悟，“原来惠小时候是坏孩子。”  
伏黑惠又用上十分力气踹了他一脚。不过这次宿傩接住了踹来的脚掌，环住脚腕顺势把惠整个人拽向他的方向，欺身压了上去，贴着惠的耳廓哑着声音低语：“诅咒之王来吃坏小孩啦。”  
伏黑惠偷偷咽了口口水，在自己看不见的地方红了耳根，心率一路飙到一百三。

宿傩没有因为伏黑惠还是个小孩就对他手下留情。其实也着实是他自己没有余心去做太多的前戏，手指沾了津液草草捅了几个来回就当了事，记得从床头柜捞出只套子带上已经是极限。浅浅插入了个头部的宿傩还愣了一下，按理说物种啊、性别啊、生殖隔离啊什么的都不会在他的考虑范围内，但他还是自然而然地套上了只人类性交才会用到的安全套。都怪到臭小鬼头上好了。这个念头出现了一瞬就被他抛到脑后，当下他只想听到身下这个浑身是刺的少年发出更多支离破碎的声音来，没有犹豫地就掐着少年的腰把自己一插到底。  
在宿傩满足地长叹一声时，不料想事与愿违，发现伏黑惠的腰背弓到极限，一口牙咬得死死的，一丝声音都不流出来。这怎么行呢，宿傩想，他向来想要什么就一定得到什么，他想听伏黑惠的声音就一定要听到。他把手指伸进惠的嘴巴里，也不着急，下边用阴茎缓慢地进出，上边用手指缓慢地撬动。顶到某个位置时伏黑惠倒吸了一口气，咬紧的牙关也松开来，两根手指蛇一般趁虚而入，钻进嘴里，上下夹住他的舌头玩弄。  
“慢……呜……”  
就算并没有做够足够的前戏，伏黑惠还是湿得一塌糊涂，混着舌头与手指纠缠起舞的咕啾咕啾声，将少年熔化成黏稠的蜜。  
宿傩喜欢摸惠的腰侧，手感似温润的玉，今天恰好还有块已经紫红的伤口于上，自我愈合中的皮肤散发着异于其他部位的热度，他便在把玩那一小块皮肤的时候时不时地按到伤上去，感受那热，感受怀中少年的身体像触电般欢快地颤。此时宿傩终于满意了，听到无法闭合的已经被玩弄得红肿的两片嘴唇里泻出了美妙的声音，加快了身下的动作，期待着更多、更多的……

伏黑惠快要高潮的时候不由自主地骑在阴茎上主动扭腰，又因为已经没什么力气了，小半个身子都在宿傩身上贴得紧紧的，两人共享着体温，喘息交融在一起，汗水也互相黏在对方的身上。光景美极了！宿傩大叹。不过这些还不够，他要留些别的什么体验给这个少年，好让他食髓知味。他把软绵绵的少年抬起来，没忘记捕捉那一瞬的意犹未尽和不满放在嘴里细细回味，然后把他仰面放在自己身体上，从后面进入他。这个姿势他进得很深，惠也夹得很紧。此刻的惠不再吝于发出声音，喘息夹杂着吟声带上了哭腔，却在即将拔高音调前戛然而止。宿傩掐住天鹅纤细柔软的脖子，把所有氧气都拦截在五指之下，咬住他的耳朵，细言细语地说：“高潮，或者死。”  
闻言，伏黑惠的身体像是得到了命令、中了言灵或诅咒般，所有的神经末梢都为了获得快感而活跃起来，被钉在宿傩的阴茎上开始挣扎。宿傩碾磨着让伏黑惠能尖叫的那个点，一手死死掐住他的脖子，一手握住他的阴茎，用拇指上上下下地按压，用指甲刮擦肉质饱满的龟头。  
宿傩掐得很死，伏黑惠的脖子在阴影的衬托下像是被他的手指掐得变了形，还未完全成型的喉结在手掌下绝望地滑动、和它的主人一样想要逃走。伏黑惠徒劳地想要扒开掐在脖子上的手掌，被快感和窒息感折磨得想要流泪，想要大声哭叫。彼此都知道这样小小的挣扎不过是无谓之举，宿傩想这样做便这样做了，谁知道为什么，伏黑惠则只能闭上眼睛，以免把自己发涨的眼球瞪得脱眶。可他遮蔽了视线后快感来得更加汹涌又猝不及防，对死亡的恐惧成了上好的催情剂，不小心磕碰到伤口带来的痛感转化成等量的快感，心跳声震耳欲聋，让他的思绪沸腾成上升的水汽，身体被填满，从内脏到大脑，每一个分子都在叫嚣着想要高潮。  
这是无比漫长的一分钟，伏黑惠体会到活与死，祝福与诅咒，世界的初生与毁灭。一切化为铺天盖地的噪点，噪点又熔成胶，与沸腾的影子交叠，完全包裹住他。  
最终过载的快乐淹没了伏黑惠，在他射精时宿傩如约松开了他的脖子，大口大口呼入带着甜意的空气，神经并行处理着活下来了的喜悦和高潮的快感，释放出过多的多巴胺，一波一波地席卷着他。  
宿傩觉得这还不够似的，把还没从余韵中缓和过来、蜷成一小团的伏黑惠抱在怀里，开始自己最后的冲刺。惠的手臂无力地搭在宿傩的脖子上，在上上下下的颠簸中胡乱地摇着脑袋，吐出不成句的字词和哭叫。射出来时宿傩低头去吻惠，把过热的喘息渡给他，烘得惠像软甜的烤苹果，仿佛咬一口就会溢出汁水，看得宿傩欢喜得不得了。  
他们一动没动在床上抱了好久一会儿，直到宿傩怕惠会觉得难受，今天不如就折腾到这儿，撤出了阴茎，把套子打了结随手一扔，准备去放洗澡水。谁知他回头一看，小家伙的眼睛直勾勾地盯着他，清澈又带有直白的渴望，盯得他心头一紧，硬了。  
“这可是你自找的。”宿傩说，抓了一小把安全套扔在伏黑惠身上。  
伏黑惠无意识地伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴角，朝着他笑了。

接着他们在床上做了一次又一次，渴了跑去喝水就在厨房做，餐桌太硌人又去客厅的沙发做，一路做到浴室，一边洗澡一边做，把最后一个套子扔进马桶，夜晚才算宣告了结束。  
最后伏黑惠沉沉地在床上睡着，宿傩坐在床边用反转术式细致地为他治疗身上的伤口和淤青、以及自己没收住力道留下的一些掐痕咬痕。这可不算作弊，谁让搏击俱乐部的规则本就是他说了算呢。直到所有皮肤都完好如初，才满意地给他盖上夏被，掖好被角。宿傩捏住几缕柔软的黑发，用手指缠绕着把玩，又觉得他头发还有些潮湿，没有干透，随手捏了个火焰的术式，温度降到最低，给他烘干头发。  
时间在诅咒之王的眼中诡异地慢了下来，他只是在床边守这么一个易碎的人类入睡，心中便腾起一股奇特的感觉，像是气体，不知不觉蔓延在四肢百骸，轻飘飘的，带着他上升。直至清晨的第一缕阳光划破夜幕，投进屋子来，温柔地亲吻伏黑惠背对窗户的睡颜，映得他嘴角仿佛留有一个微笑；此时宿傩模糊地回忆起来，这似乎是饱腹的餍足感，又也许可以被人类称为……


End file.
